


Maritza Ramos One Shots

by rhaenyx



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Maritza Ramos x Reader one shots, or Maritza Ramos x OFC. Smut or Fluff!





	Maritza Ramos One Shots

Here I'll be posting Maritza Ramos x Reader one shots, or Maritza Ramos x OFC. Please send in requests so I can start writing. You can send them in the comments, it can be an specific plot or some prompt. Thanks!


End file.
